1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folder. More precisely, the present invention relates to the combination of a folder and a writing instrument attached thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
Quite often, people who attend business meetings or school remember to bring their note pad but sometimes forget a writing instrument. Therefore, many methods have been devised to connect one with the other. Many popular note pads or folders include a small pocket in the interior lining designed to carry a pen. In other prior art note pads, a spring loaded clip attached to the interior of one cover clamps down on a writing tablet and provides a small loop for carrying the writing instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,188 to Zoland et al. discloses a pen and folder combination. The folder has a hole disposed through both the front and back covers in an aligned orientation. A clip typically found on a pen can thus be hooked into the hole to simultaneously secure the pen to the folder and to clasp the covers of the folder together.